Preparativos en Navidad
by Maria Jor
Summary: Este seria un mini fic que cuenta con dos partes, en una sucede una boda, REi Hino en el altar :) y en la segunda parte una familia muy divertida se irán de vacaciones. Espero les guste :)


Este es un OS para una actividad del grupo Originales Ladies Kou. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para entretenimiento.

La historia cuenta con dos partes, con distintos personajes pero relacionadas entre si.

* * *

Preparativos en Navidad

...

1º Parte: La boda

...

-Hoy es el día- se dijo una jovencita mientras se terminaba de retocar el maquillaje frente al espejo.

\- Aun no lo creo, ¿saldrá todo bien? ¿Faltara algún detalle?- se cuestionó constantemente una y otra vez.

-Deja de pensar y disfruta del momento- le suplicó alguien que la observaba desde el portal. -Es que no puedo, tengo tanto miedo-

-¿Lo amas?-

-Con toda mi alma-

-Entonces no debes de temer- le dijo entregándole el ramo de flores y acompañándola hacia la salida del templo.

-Gracias por acompañarme abuelo-

-¿Cómo no voy a estar en el día más feliz de mi nieta?- le contestó dándole un beso sobre su frente-Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, de la mujer en la que te has convertido-

-Basta, no te pongas sentimental-

-Mi querida Rei- le comentó mientras caminaban juntos del brazo, aunque ella con los tacones le llevaba más de dos cabezas al abuelo Hino- Tu padre de seguro no pudo venir, sabes cómo es su trabajo…-

-No quiero que hables de el- le interrumpió.

-Pero Rei-

-Pero nada- le ordenó muy enfadada casi soltándose del agarre.

-Está bien, es tu día. Mira qué hermoso quedó todo- en el intento de hacerla pensar en otra cosa le señaló un camino que llevaba hasta un puente, completamente adornado con hortensias de varios colores y muy cerca de allí bajo una galería un grupo de invitados la observaban ansiosamente.

-¡Mis favoritas!- exclamó con entusiasmo.

-¿Te agradan?-

-¡Me encantan! Muchas gracias abuelo, ¿lo hiciste todo esto tu solo?- le cuestionó mientras se adentraban en el mismo.

-No claro que no, tus amigas me ayudaron, mas esa Lita, es muy alta, ¿cómo crees que yo alcanzaría semejantes alturas?- exclamó jovialmente enseñándoles unos adornos sobre la galería y unos árboles que se encontraban allí cerca.

-¡Abuelo! de seguro tú le sostenías la escalera-

-Obviamente, yo soy todo un caballero-

La morena sólo le sonrió mientras éste le contaba semejantes ocurrencias. Al acercarse a los invitados todos los observaban, pero más que nada a ella, se veía tan hermosa con su vestido blanco, unos aretes de rubí de un rojo intenso al igual que el color de sus labios. Esta vez había decidido recogerse su larga cabellera negra, quedaba tan distinta a la chica que soñaba con ser sacerdotisa y cantante, pero seguía deslumbrando y más aún a quien la estaba esperando deseoso en el altar. Desde que lo divisó de lejos no apartó su mirada de él, salvo para notar las decoraciones de las cuales le hablaba su abuelo. Pero él no se quedaba atrás, se veía muy elegante y algo ávido; jugaba con su larga coleta plateada cada dos segundos. En el momento en que ella se encontró justo a su lado este respiró profundo, la tomó de la mano invitándola a subir al pequeño altar y le exclamó:

-¡Te ves como un ángel!-

-Gracias – miró aquellos ojos verdes y supo que se entregarían el uno al otro para toda la vida.

* * *

...

2º Parte: Vacaciones en familia

...

Como lo venían realizando casi todos los años la joven pareja se disponía a planear sus vacaciones pero este año sería diferente, este año pudieron organizarlas ya que el anterior se les complicó y decidieron esperar al próximo. ¿Cuál fue el motivo? Ahora se encontraba la pequeña Chibi Chibi junto a ellos ampliando la familia y habían decidido esperar a que por lo menos pudiera caminar para llevarla de vacaciones. Los cuatro, porque siempre llevaban consigo a su gata Luna, se dirigieron esta vez hacia las montañas.

-Yo quiero visitar los Alpes- le suplicó sollozamente.

-Lo que mi bombón desee lo tendrá- le dijo dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Lo que yo desee?-

-¿Qué cosa quiere mi amor?-

-La boda de Rei… ¿Cuándo tendremos la nuestra?-

-¿Qué?- quedó sorprendido ante tal comentario- Cof, cof- comenzó a toser haciéndose que el que se ahogaba.

-No te hagas el tonto- le reclamó mientras él seguía fingiendo que no se encontraba bien. -Iré por un vaso con agua-

-Seiya regresa, ¡Seiya!- Hace unos días habían asistido a la ceremonia de su gran amiga Rei Hino y de su hermano Yaten. La rubia lo siguió hasta la cocina y mientras el tomaba rápidamente sorbos de agua ella comenzó a comentar sobre la boda cuando de pronto se oyó a una pequeña que gritaba desde lejos.

-¡Papi! ¡Mami!-

-¿Qué paso?- exclamaron a unísono asustados por el grito de su hija.

-Me salvó la pequeña- se dijo para sí mismo mientras corrían a socorrerla. Al llegar notaron a la gata en el suelo sobre unos juguetes y al parecer no la dejaba tomarlos.

-Mi amor, ven- expresó cargándola en brazos su padre mientras esta seguía solicitando aquellos muñecos estirando sus brazos hacia ellos.

-Luna déjame tomarlos- le solicitó la rubia moviéndola suavemente hasta que por fin los pudo quitar debajo de esta.

-Toma mi pequeña- y la misma quedó tan feliz que jugó con ellos durante horas.

-¿Ya está todo listo bombón?-

-Creo que sí, esta todo- respondió repasando una y otra vez la lista que ella misma se había hecho, sino sabía que se olvidaría de alguna cosa.

-Muy bien, tu busca a la niña que yo meteré las maletas en el auto-

-Está bien- pero antes de ir por ella se dirigió hacia la cocina y tomó una gran canasta la cual contenía de todo un poco y la llevó hacia el auto.

-Eso no es Chibi Chibi- le dijo riéndose.

-No claro que no, es para el viaje-

-¿Y qué hay ahí?-

-Comida-

-Ay mi Serena, nunca cambies por favor- Y ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Voy por la niña y la gata-

-¿Puedes con ambas?- indagó terminando de colocar la ultima maleta en el baúl.

-¡Si!- le contestó desde dentro de la casa.

-¿Chibi Chibi donde estas?-

-¡Ati!- le respondió la pequeña que se encontraba en su cuarto disfrazando a la mascota. - Luna que paciencia- expresó al verla vestida con un disfraz de marinero. Las tomó a ambas en cada brazo y se fueron hacia el vehículo.

-¿Puedes bombón?- al verla cargándolas se le acercó y tomó a la criatura.

-Venga con papi- y la subió en alto-¡Wiiiii!- e hizo como si la subiera y bajara en el aire.

Ella los miró dulcemente mientras colocaba a la gata en el asiento de detrás en el cual había dos asientos para bebes, uno era para la niña y el otro de la mascota. La colocó en uno y le puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-Aquí tienes mi amor- le dijo el peli negro entregándole a la bebe. Ella la introdujo en el otro asiento y también ajusto el cinto.

-Listo, ¿nos vamos?-

-Si- respondió ella sentándose en el lugar del acompañante- Y no te creas que me olvidé de lo que estábamos hablando-

-No mi amor, claro que no- Las horas pasaban y cada tanto ella volteaba a ver a sus dos angelitos durmiendo, uno humano y otro gatuno. Hasta que por fin llegaron al tan soñado lugar.

-¿Qué te parece?-

-¡Es hermoso!- exclamó bajándose del auto para ir corriendo hacia la nieve para luego tomarla.

-¡Me encanta!-exclamaba dando vueltas y arrojándola por los aires.

-Y a mí me encanta verte feliz- le dijo acercándose hacia ella para abrazarla por detrás y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Dónde te gustaría nuestra boda?-le preguntó manteniendo el abrazo.

-¿De verdad?- le respondió volteando velozmente y besándolo con un entusiasmo que denotaba que estaba esperando aquellas palabras hace mucho tiempo.

-Si mi bombón, pero déjame planearlo bien ¿Está bien?-

-Está bien- contestó rodeándolo con todas sus fuerzas-Pero yo también la organizaré-

-Claro que si mi amor-

-Y decoraré…y me encargaré de las invitaciones… y de la comida…- expresaba contando con los dedos de la mano.

-Te amo bombón, nunca cambies-

-Y yo a ti… ¡Claro que no! Así me conociste y así seguiré-

-Así se habla- y ambos se sonrieron para luego voltear hacia el auto.

\- Chibi chibi-

-Regresemos que se despertará y no estaremos-

Estaban a pocos metros del vehículo pero decidieron no demorarse e ir hacia el hotel, para así poder descansar. Un largo día los esperaba a los cuatro, que entre guerras de bolas de nieve y chocolate caliente cerca de una cálida chimenea les depararía. ¡Ah! y sin olvidar un sinfín de regalos debajo de un pequeño pero muy lindo árbol de navidad en el hall de un hotel en los Alpes. Adivinen cual será el regalo de Serena que Seiya viene planeando hace tiempo...

Fin.


End file.
